


Blessings.

by renegade__soul



Series: Naegiri Week [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Naegiri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegade__soul/pseuds/renegade__soul
Summary: Makoto Naegi is talking to Jin Kirigiri about his daughter in the Headmaster's office.What could it be about?





	

Jin Kirigiri was in front of him, sitting on his chair with a serious expression, his eyes locked on him.

"Are you sure, Naegi?" The Headmaster asked, his tone didn't seem to alter.

" I'm 100% sure, sir." He answered, looking determined and indeed sure with his reply.

"Very well then..." Jin stood up, a small smile could be seen while he approached the Luckster. "However, I'm not the right person to give both of you... Blessings, nor approval."

"Huh? Why?" Makoto noticed a bit of sadness in the Headmaster's eyes but preferred not to ask about it.

"Kyouko doesn't consider me her father anymore but you should already know that." Jin folded his arms, confused by a fact the Luckster should already know.

"With all due respect sir, to me you're still her father and I have to ask you because I know you care for her and will always do." Makoto went back to his determined expression but his words rang with it too, which impressed Jin. He chuckled.

"Well well, Kyouko is very lucky to find a man like you Naegi. You should talk to her grandfather Fuhito Kirigiri about this after you leave. Now, you said it yourself, I care for my daughter and I'll do anything to protect her, is that clear?" Jin said with that little smile again in his face.

"Yes sir." Makoto smiled back.

"So if you ever hurt her..."

"Never on my life, sir."

Both guys stared at each other, neither faltering or doubting. Suddenly, the Headmaster's office went completely white and Jin seemed to fade away into the distance.

 

Makoto woke up in his room, startled by his sudden and weird dream.

"What the..." He said to himself taking his hand to his forehead. "Why did I...?" Then he realized something.

They had been together since the Final Killing Game ended but he wanted both of them to be more, his feelings went overboard after they recovered their memories while at Future Foundation.

He went to his closet and picked up some clothes and rushed out with that dream in mind but a voice stopped him.

"Makoto, where are you going?" Kyouko was in the kitchen, a cup in her hands and...  _'A ring?'_ He thought and felt his cheeks burn while in confusion. "Did you have another nightmare?" She asked concerned, trying to get him out of his state.

Makoto found himself walking towards her, taking her cup then putting it aside and intertwining their fingers. "Not quite a nightmare..." He made their noses touch gently while recalling that they will always be by each other's side, grateful that this moment wasn't a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after overthinking WAY too much... Here's my first work of Danganronpa and it's for Naegiri Week! There were people on Tumblr trying to encourage me about this so I must say thanks to them because I wouldn't have written this without their words. You're amazing guys, thanks! I must say, I'll be writing again but if you give ideas I'll see what I can do to write them down! And Happy early Christmas! ^_^


End file.
